Vivian Blackthorn, Birth of the Seventh Avenger
by She-WolfMoon
Summary: A series of one-shots about Vivian Blackthorn throughout her life, as well as on her home world where she was known as V'Aian *Don't read before the Seventh Avenger, I don't own the Avengers, just the storyline and Vivian along with her family and planet*
1. Chapter 1

The golden and bronze buildings of Asgard whipped by as I chased my friend through the streets. My legs pumped vigorously as I ran, dodging around the Asgardians, who shouted and jerked in surprise. I bared my fangs and flapped my small wings, though I was yet unable to lift myself from the ground.

"Loki! Wait up!" I yelled.

Loki looked back at me, laughing, as he ran "No way!"

I growled in my throat and ran faster, slowly gaining on my friend. My black and purple hair whipped around my head and my claws slightly extended from my nail beds. I let out a roar and jumped at Loki, covering a good ten feet in one leap. I landed on top of my friend, forcing him to fall to the ground.

I laughed, "I caught you! I caught you! I win!"

Loki grunted, pushing me off him "Fine, fine. You win."

I looked down at my friend, the boy who I was so close to, yet we were so different in age and where we lived. I was almost 500 years old and Loki was only just over 250, though we looked so similar in age. I was from a planet called Drehania and he was from here on Asgard.

I smirked at my friend and giggled "So, what do I win?"

Loki rolled his eyes, sitting back on his hands "How about a ride into the mountains, we'll practice your flying, V'Aian."

I nodded vigorously "Yes!" I immediately sobered up, a thought occurring to me "But my parents and Odin would never let us go."

Loki wiggled his fingers at me "We can go and just not tell them."

My grin grew, my fangs and claws extending.

Loki hoisted himself to his feet then reached out to pull me to mine. I smiled and followed him through the streets and up to his father's castle. We skirted around the castle to the stables behind it and crouched down behind a bale of hay outside the stable, watching the stable boy cleaning up.

Loki turned to smirk at me then stood up and simply walked to the stable boy, his appearance cool and confident "I need two horses."

The stable boy jerked in surprise and bowed at Loki "Yes, my prince." The stable boy walked brusquely to one of the stalls, pulled out a grey stallion before going to the next one and pulling out a brown mare. He quickly tacked them up and passed their reigns to Loki, who led them from the stable and handed the mare to me.

I laughed and mounted, knowing how to ride from all the time I spent here on Asgard, as my home planet didn't have horses, though there was a predator we rode sometimes.

Loki led me from the city and to the mountains beyond. We traveled up the mountains without incident and stopped on the edge of a cliff.

Asgard sparkled like a jewel not far below, the buzz of the city tickling at my consciousness. I smiled like a maniac.

"Ready?" Loki asked, causing me to spin around to look at him.

I nodded, ginning. I threw open my wings and jumped.

The wind whistled around me, slapping my face and burning poisonously against my soft skin. I opened me wings against the wind, trying desperately to fly. And nothing happened.

I flapped my wings uselessly, falling and falling. I looked down and saw the ground rapidly approaching.

"V'Aian!" I heard two voices yell above me as I fell.

I crashed into the ground hard, my bones breaking and skin tearing. And the last thing I was my mother's wings and face as she swooped down from the cliff above.

* * *

 **And here is the beginning of the wonderous prequal I promised. I hope you like it**


	2. Chapter 2

I stood up from where I sat at my mother's feet as she finished styling my hair, the scars that were left from my poor attempt at flying a many years before stretching. My lavender backless dress fluttered around me, revealing the white scars that edged my wings and around my sides. It was my birthday and my father was throwing me a party.

I smiled at my mother, who grinned back at me and adjusted the back of my dress.

Mother chuckled under her breath "You look beautiful, tun Estani'ara."

I took my mother's hands and helped her rise from her chair before we left the sitting room we were in and headed towards the grand ballroom.

The ballroom was golden and filled with many of my fellow Dregans. Their multicolored hair and wings sparkled like gemstones around me, yet none had the same color in either as mine. I saw purple wings and purple hair, grey wings and hair, yellow, white, tan, even hot pink, yet there was no black.

I looked back at my mother, suddenly nervous. Mother was young in appearance; her hair was silver, her wings turquoise with silver underside webbing. Her eyes were dark blue and her body was as lithe as mine. Over all, she was exquisite even among our uniquely beautiful race. She gave me a small smile and a subtle push towards the front of the ballroom and my father, who held his hand out for me.

I grinned and walked towards the large man who was my father. His short spiky hair was golden with pale yellow streaks and his wings were golden with yellow under-webbing. He was very muscular and very attractive. I took his hand and he swept me out into the dance floor, twirling me around as the soft melody swept up and down around us, people soon joining us to dance.

The people were magnificent, each and every one. Among mortals and even Asgardians I was incredibly beautiful but among my people I was only a little above average. They all burned bright with beauty and magic. And it was my turn to join them.

When a young Dregan reached of age, they had their first flight and got their magic for the first time. However, occasionally a young Dregan tried to fly before their coming of age, just as I did. Those young Dregans were seriously injured or lost their lives by this as, until about the time of their coming of age, their wings were too weak to fly, nor could their magic be used.

"Are you ready, my daughter?" Father asked me as the song came to a close, drawing me towards the balcony.

"Yes Father," I said, nerves sparking.

Father smiled softly at me and turned to the crowd, rumbling loud enough to catch the attention of the Dregans "Today, one of our young ones joins us in the air and on the wings of our magic. We will raise her up from the confines of the earth and into the vast expanse of the sky. Now, help me welcome V'Aian L'Atior, daughter of L'Ain L'Atior and myself, T'Natios L'Atior, Sorceress of Darkness and full member of the Dregan race!"

The crowd cheered happily, my mother passing through the crowd to join us for our first flight. My brothers; A'Dios, F'Reos, T'Rion, and W'Reno came up to join us. I suddenly saw my friend, Loki, standing in the crowd and watching me with a smile, his brother Thor just behind him. I smiled back at Loki before turning to follow my father, who threw open the balcony doors.

My family and I stepped out into the sunlight, the crowd behind us flowing up to the doors to wait for their turns to take flight or, for the underage ones, watch as we flew. I passed my parents and brothers and stopped at the edge of the balcony, jumping up onto the railing and staying on it due to the exceptional balance we had. I looked back at Loki just as I had the first time we had done this, when I almost died. I was more afraid now than I was then and I knew it reflected in my eyes. We were adults now, yet I was terrified.

Loki smirked at me, nodding at me. He was cool and confident as usual, no fear in his eyes. He knew I could do it.

I smiled at him, Loki's demeanor cooling my fear, and I turned back to look out over the expanse of sky. I looked down and saw the ground far below the magically floating castle. And then, for the second time in my life, I jumped.

This time, the wind didn't hurt and, when I opened my fully developed wings against the sky, I joined my people as a full member of our society. For the first time in my life, I flew.

* * *

 **Here is the second chapter of my prequal. I hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

The happiest day of my life was my wedding day. I was married in the sands of my favorite beach, clothed in a short dress whiter than the freshest snow. A Elf-made crown adorned my head and the sand was scattered with the petals of Midgard roses the color of fresh cream.

My husband-to-be was clothed in freshly polished golden armor and black and green leather, as per usual, though this was a new suit. His silly helmet that I loved so much was under one arm and his stance was cocked as he watched me. His brilliant green eyes sparkled with joy and mischief and a smile played at his lips.

We were so involved with each other's eyes, we were barely able to catch the instructions we were given. My fiancé took the sword he was to bestow upon me from his mother, who stood behind him with a great smile.

The sword was solid black with elfin symbols swirling around its hilt. I picked it up to find it perfectly balanced and pulsing with magical energy. The feeling I got from it was similar to that of Thor's Mjolnir and I instantly knew it to be a weapon of a dying star.

"A weapon for you, my one and only love," my fiancé said, recapturing my attention to the ceremony. "Imbued with magic to protect your warrior body and spirit in battle and keep me forever with you. Forged by elves and forever binding the two of us together."

I smiled up into his eyes "I accept your gift." I turned and took my own weapon from my mother, handing it to him.

It was a golden staff with wicked blades on the end and a space for a magical jewel, truly beautiful.

"A weapon for you, my one and only love," I repeated back to him. "Imbued with its own magical properties as well as space for the addition of a magical jewel. A weapon to protect your warrior body and spirit in battle and keep me forever with you. Forged by dwarves and forever binding the two of us together."

We each took our rings from our mothers and faced each other. He slipped his silver ring onto my finger first and I slipped my golden onto his finger immediately following. We smiled at each other for a moment and at the king's nod, we leaned forward to kiss.

It was soft and meaningful but he was careful as we were still in the presence of our families, my mother and both his parents less than a foot away. We separated after a moment and he took my hand, guiding me from the beach and towards the winged Trandokor, furred beasts that resembled giant tigers, which my people rode. We climbed upon a magnificent white one together and waved as the beast took flights, carrying us up into the sky. With a flash, the bifrost enveloped us and we were whisked back to his home, flying from the small room in which we arrived.

We flew the Trandokor to the stables, the oh so familiar stables, and gave it to the familiar stable manager. My new husband whisked me from the stables and up to the castle that was his home. He pulled me through the fairly empty halls and to his room. Our room.

My husband closed the door firmly behind us, his smile spreading "It has been a long time since I've seen those scars of yours." He reached out and began unbuttoning my dress, spinning me around so my back was against his chest, my wings relaxed about me.

I chuckled at him "First…" I tapped my necklace, a silver stone that held many special properties, though each one only could be used a certain amount of times. My wings shimmered and vanished, leaving only scarred skin in their stead.

My husband laughed and forced my dress off my shoulders, allowing for it to pool to the ground and leaving me in underclothes and a shift. He ran his fingers over the scars from my fall until I turned around and pressed my lips to his.

"I love you, V'Aian," He murmured, leaning his forehead against mine.

I pecked his lips before responding, "I love you too, Loki."

* * *

 **OooOh... big reveal. I haven't quite figured out how Thor doesn't know about them being married in the first part of the story yet but I'll figure it out. Originally. V'Aian was going to be married to another of her kind but I kind of liked this better. I did, in fact, base the wedding on what little is known about norse weddings. The Norse did exchange swords and rings and held it often outside. The bride did wear a crown but I didn't include all the god-related ceremonial parts for obvious reasons. I hope you liked this unplanned plot twist.**


	4. Chapter 4

Floor 87 was an empty suite. It had been decorated and the person who was supposed to live there had all her stuff there, not by any doing by her own, naturally. She had never even stepped into the room, though, at one time or another, each of her former teammates had spent some time inside.

A week after the battle, the owner of the building, in denial, ordered all of her things transferred from the preserve she had called home to the building. When the people he ordered told him that it was all for naught, he went and did it himself, with only his science buddy to help. It didn't take long and only took one jet trip to transfer everything. He even took a picture of the house, had it framed, and put it up on the wall of the suite.

Dust gathered on every surface as the teammates lost what little hope remained. The covers were never once drawn back, as the owner of the building refused to have the room disturbed, the books on the shelves never read, the clothes in the drawers never worn. And dust gathered.

A cloud of darkness settled over the building at the one-year anniversary of the battle, as they all finally realized that she wasn't coming back. She was dead. Vivian was really dead and there was nothing they could do about it.

* * *

 **Its a short, depressing chapter. I just felt like giving you all a glimps of how the Avengers reacted to Vivian's death. There may later be more glimpses if I come up with something. Please review, no reviews are making me depressed.**


	5. Chapter 5

Loki and my wedding was a secret one. My parents, brothers, and his parents were the only ones who knew about it. Not even Loki's brother knew about it. It was a matter of safety.

I was being pursued romantically by a Dregan who was well known for his… cruel ways. It was made public that I had been married off to someone from another realm but no one was told who I had married, as to prevent the Dregan from going after Loki and I. My mother told me it was many years before the Dregan stopped searching for me.

…..

I glanced at Loki, a happy look in my eyes as I cradled my daughter and one of my sons to my chest. Loki held the eldest of the triplets in his arms, gazing at the boy lovingly.

The girl had hair black as mine but with slight red streaks rather than my purple. Her eyes were orange, red, and blue and flickered like fire. Her pale face had red and blue markings on them that glowed softly. Her body was unusually warm to the touch and small red wings grew from her back.

The boy I held had grey hair and golden eyes. There was something wild about this boy, despite him only being a baby. His ears were at the top of his head and doglike and he had a fluffy wolf tail growing from the base of his spine. His canines were long like mine and his sides had a few grey scales.

The boy Loki held was the most like me in Dregan appearance. His eyes had yellow-green rings around his slitted pupils that faded out to a brilliant emerald green. Small, thick, black claws jutted from each of his pudgy fingers, his canines were long like his brother's and emerald wings grew from his back. Even as a baby, he held an ethereal beauty, all of them did, just like I did.

My beautiful babies. Hel, Fenrir, and Jormungand. My children.

* * *

 **Well here's some background information as to explain why Thor doesn't know about Loki and Vivian's marriage as well as a continuation of the life Vivian had before the death of her planet. I hope you all like!**


	6. Chapter 6

My wings fluttered softly, soaking in the light as I lay my head on Loki's chest, my ear pressed close to listen to his heartbeat. I felt my own heartbeat begin to match his slow one. He was asleep and I was almost there.

We lay under a tree on Drehania, basking in the sun. This was one of the rare days where Loki didn't have any princely duties to attend to and we were making the most of it.

"Mama!"

I sat up, a smile spreading across my face as Hel came rushing towards me on her little toddler legs. She threw herself into my arms and I cradled her to my chest "What is it, my little fire."

Hel made a face at me, the markings on her face glowing brighter, and said "Fenrir changed into a wolf again and peed on one of Grandma's guards."

I laughed at the pretty grown up speech pattern coming from her tiny body "That's unsurprising, Fenrir doesn't like those guards when they tell him he can't see Grandma." I turned to look at my husband, who was now awake and looking up at me with half-lidded eyes and a smirk on his lips "Go get your sons, my love. And make sure Fenrir apologizes to that guard."

Loki sat up and kissed me "Of course." Then he stood up and walked away, the tails of his coat billowing behind him.

I looked back at me daughter, admiring the way that the light and the glow of her markings accented her young face. I brushed a lock of her hair out of her face and stood up, placing Hel on my hip as I walked after Loki.

Hel pressed her head to my neck "I love you, Mama."

I looked back at her, smiling "I love you too, Little Fire."

* * *

 **Just a little fluff, I'm in a pretty fluffy mood. Since I'm not sure if I'll post anything for a few days, Merry Christmas, my peoples. Unless you don't celebrate Christmas, then Happy Holidays. Thank you for all your support with my stories this year, I don't know if I could continue any of these stories without you all.**


	7. Chapter 7

The triplets were in there, by human terms, early teens.

Hel was so beautiful and so powerful, a very obviously fire elemental Dregan. She mastered basic Asgardian magic in two months and I was teaching her the magic of our people, a magic far more complex in nature than the basic Asgardian magics her father had been teaching her. She had mastered Dregan fire magic within a week but was stuck on her opposite element, water.

Jormungand was having a harder time with the Asgardian magics. He was an earth based elemental and had a hard time with the primarily airy magic of his father's people. But he had no problem mastering Dregan earth magics, even though he had problems with other types of Dregan magic.

Fenrir was already working on advanced Asgardian magic but he, not as Dregan in nature as his siblings, couldn't master my people's magic. He managed to accomplish a few basic spells but it took the same amount of time for him to do that as it took his siblings to master several more advanced spells. His magic was very transformation based, more specifically into a large wolf.

Hel had short hair, just as black and red as the day she had been born. She was mature for her age, with a little smirk on her lips at all times. The markings that decorated her face had darkened as she aged and now glowed like fire, glowing more when she used her magic. As she had aged, as well, the underside webbing of her scarlet wings had changed to a glistening gold.

Jormungand had hair that fell to his shoulders, perfectly straight. It was nearly black at his roots but gradually lightened to an emerald green. He styled it often in odd ways. His wings had a pale green webbing and his features were sharp, very similar to his father's.

Fenrir had fluffy hair that never seemed to be anything but sticking up, hence it having to be kept short. It was the color of steel, same as his ears and tail, though his tail ran through with streaks of white. He didn't have the same sharpness of his features as his father or brother, but kept a certain boyish attractiveness. His glittering gold eyes were always sparkling happily, more often due to some sort of prank he pulled.

My children, as they aged, just kept getting more beautiful. And I was pregnant again. Life was so beautiful and always getting better, it seemed to me. Too bad good things cant last.

* * *

 **Dun dun! Foreshadowing ending. Soon you will find out why Vivian was on Earth and not with Loki and her children during Thor and such. This will also lead into some of Loki's... issues. I will try to continue soon. Please review, it gives me the strength to go on.**


	8. Chapter 8

I was walking through the hallways of the castle, my armor's boots making sharp noises as it connected with the floor. Hel was walking at my right and Fenrir walked at my left. Jormungand walked right behind us. All three of them were decked out in their armor. Hel's was traditional Dregan; light and airy, with a magical sheath that floated between her wings, which held a black hilted sword with a scarlet metal blade. Jormungand wore armor similar to only pieces, like Loki's, accenting his impressive build. He had a long knife strapped to his hip. Fenrir wore armor more similar to Fandral's, though it was solid black. His hands were covered in unique gauntlets that had sharp claws on the end of each finger, even sharper than his natural claws.

A ripping pain filled me, burning my body and my brain all at once. I barely felt myself fall to my knees. I yelled and clutched my head. I heard, distantly, my children yelling.

"No!" I screamed. My magic welled up inside me and flashed out, destroying the hallway around me and throwing my children away.

"V'Aian!"

I looked up through tear-filled eyes as my husband ran towards me. He skidded to the ground next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"What's wrong, my love?" Loki asked, his face desperate.

"They're dead," I whispered. "They're all dead."

I had to sit there for quite a while as the pain faded away, embracing Loki as tears streamed down my face.

"Who's dead, mother?" Hel asked, approaching slowly and carefully as her brothers picked themselves off the ground, being the only one able to keep her feet in my blast.

I looked up at my beautiful young daughter, clinging to Loki's armor so hard that my claws, which slowly extended from my nail beds, gouged holes into the metal, but didn't answer. I pulled myself to my feet unsteadily and walked over to the nearest window, which had been shattered by my magic. I threw myself out, my wings snapping open, and sailed towards the dome in the distance that held the Bifrost. I heard Hel and Jormungand jump out the window after me, their coming-of-age having happened a short time ago. I heard the distinctive ripping noise of Fenrir changing shape and jumping out the window, landing on the ground below and darting after us on the wing. Looking down, I saw his magnificent grey and white wolf form gliding over the streets below me, Loki, who was clinging to his back, dwarfed by Fenrir's massive size.

They chased me all the way to the dome. I landed outside of it and stared in at where Heimdall lay on the ground, knocked out, with his sword still in hand. I walked over to him and shook him awake.

"Lady V'Aian…" He looked up at me with great sadness.

I nodded "I must go."

He pushed himself to his feet just as Jormungand and Hel landed outside and Fenrir skidded to a stop on the bridge. Loki dismounted and Fenrir shifted back, a strange process that involved his fur disappearing to leave only muscle, bone shifting, and skin sliding back over the muscle, ending with his magical clothes and armor reappearing much like how his skin had.

"Mother!" Jormungand said, latching onto my arm. "What's going on? Where are you going?"

I looked back at him as Heimdall slid his sword into the podium and the portal opened "My home."

I turned and stepped forward. I felt my children and Loki step up behind me and there was a flash and we were within the Bifrost.

The portal dropped us in what used to be the Great Forest. Now the trees were devoid of life, glowing softly with the aftermaths of a great fire. I walked up to one and touched the charred bark, bark that had been a beautiful silver color. I turned and jumped into the sky, flying above the tall trees.

Beyond the forest was a wasteland, nothing more than dust and ash within it. Above, the sun, which was the color of blood and tinted the sky purple, was gliding across the sky as if nothing had happened but those who had always enjoyed its warmth were gone. The wasteland beyond the forest had once been a city. Now there was nothing left.

A shadow passed over my head and I looked up to see my family's magic castle passing overhead. That was why Heimdall had dropped us here.

I winged upward and landed in the gardens. Or, at least, what had been the gardens. Now the only thing living within it was a single bush, on which a single white rose grew. I walked over to it and plucked the rose from the bush as my family, who had flown and been carried after me, watched. The moment the rose was in my hand, it glowed and melted. It soaked into my hand and left behind only the shadow of the shape of a rose on my palm. I stared down at the rose and closed my fist firmly around it.

I turned and walked up to the gigantic doors into the castle, pushing them open. Inside, much like outside, everything was charred or was nothing more than ash.

"Mother!" I yelled. "Father! A'Dios! F'Reos! T'Rion! W'Reno!"

I wandered through the halls, calling the names of my parents, my brothers, and their families, even though I knew there would be no answer. My children and Loki followed me the whole time, quiet. Finally, we came back to the front doors and I dropped my head.

I looked up when a hand landed on my shoulder to see Fenrir looking down at me with his golden eyes.

"Lets go home, Mother," he whispered softly. "Lets go home."

I stared up at him before looking back at Hel, Jormungand, and Loki. But, as I stared at them, I saw my mother and father in Hel and Fenrir. I touched my stomach, where the baby was. But, reaching out with my magic towards the little life, I felt only blackness. How had I not noticed? The magical blast I had received must have…

I barely noticed when tears began rolling down my face again "She's dead." I looked away from my children and at Loki "Our baby is gone."

Loki visibly flinched but regained his composure quickly, walking up to Fenrir's side and embracing me. He buried his nose into my hair and whispered "We'll get through this, my love. Lets get out of here."

As tears fell down my face and onto the floor at mine and Loki's feet, I nodded slowly, knowing perfectly well that I would never come back to my home world ever again and that Loki and I wouldn't get through this. There wasn't a thing in the world that could fix this.

* * *

 **I must admit, this was incredibly difficult to write. It hurt me to put Vivian through this sort of pain. Its weird getting so attached to a character, for a character to take on a life of her own. Anyway, review please, it makes me update quicker.**


	9. Chapter 9

I looked back at my children as they stood in the doors of the castle. Jormungand held onto Hel's shoulder, his siblings' rock while the other two fought to remain calm. Hel gripped the silver stone necklace around her neck that I had given her, telling her that, if she should ever need me, I would feel it. Fenrir crouched low to the ground, a wolf-like whine coming from his throat, a plead for me to stay. But, despite that, he knew I couldn't. I couldn't see them without seeing my family and their dead sibling. Besides, I needed to find out what happened to my planet, no matter how long it took.

"I love you my children," I said with a small smile full of grief and pain. "If you need me, don't hesitate."

The three nodded and I turned to go but Hel's voice stopped me.

"Aren't you going to wait for father to come say goodbye?"

I turned slightly "He's not coming."

Loki hadn't reacted at all well when I told him I was leaving. He had refused to speak to me for several days while I had packed and hadn't once returned to our bedroom.

With that, I turned and spread my wings, flying up and to the Bifrost, where Heimdall waited.

"Are you ready, my lady?" he asked, as if he didn't already know the answer.

I smiled "You know I'm not, but I must."

Heimdall opened his mouth to speak, but, before he could, a voice yelled from the bridge.

"V'Aian!"

I turned to see Loki standing just in the doorway, holding his horse's reigns and the sword he had given me on our wedding day.

"Loki," I stepped towards him, glad to see him one more time.

Loki met me half way, cupping my face with the hand that had held the horse reigns and giving me a loving, lingering kiss. In the midst of it, he forced my sword into my grip. He leaned back, resting his forehead against mine, gazing into my eyes.

"A reminder," he whispered, touching the hand that held my sword. "That, no matter what, I will be here, waiting for you to return to us."

I laughed lightly, tears streaming down my face "I love you. And… someday."

Loki chuckled "I love you too." He touched my face lightly again and gave me another soft kiss.

After he released me, I took the sword and slid it into the magical sheath in between my wings, turning back to Heimdall, who had moved to stand by the pedestal he needed to insert his sword into to activate the Bifrost.

He nodded to me and activated the Bifrost. I stepped up and turned to blow a kiss at Loki as it enveloped me.

* * *

 **Not as much of a angry, pained separation as I had imagined, but I'm content.**

 **I'm thinking of renaming my Vivian stories so let me know if you have any suggestions.**


	10. Chapter 10

I stood in the city, looking up at the buildings around me. Since the last time I was on Midgard, it had changed so much. Cities had replaced the villages and the small towns. Though they weren't the magnificent beauty of Asgard, the cities were impressive for the sheer change. The buildings were mostly tan stone and dirty, the remnants of the 'Great Depression' still evident.

I clutched the bag in my arms and turned away, walking down the street to my small apartment. My human neighbor, an elderly woman named Mary, opened her door when I approached my door.

"When are you going to get yourself a good husband, dear."

I shivered as I donned the mental guise I had adapted here, Vivian Litay. My voice gained a faint Nordic accent to accompany the guise. "I've told you that I am still married."

Mary rolled her eyes "To a man who lives on the other side of the world."

I snorted. More like the other side of the universe. "And I remain faithful. Just because we didn't get married in your Christian church doesn't make it any less real."

Mary only laughed and waved goodbye as she closed the door. I adjusted the bag in my arms and pulled my key out of the pocket of my dress. I unlocked the door and, pushing it open with my foot, walked inside. I set the bag on the table next to the pantry and pulled off the bracelet that held the spell that hid my wings from the world. The spell made my wings invisible and intangible and hid the slit in each of my dresses from which my wings extended. Unfortunately, the spell drew its power from my own magic and the longer I had the bracelet on, the weaker I got.

I put away the canned goods that made up my meals and went over to sit on the windowsill, looking out on Brooklyn, New York, where I made my home. It was mostly woman and older men who walked the streets, occasionally with children at their sides. There was a great world war going on and most of the young men had been drafted.

I sighed, resting my face on my hand and turning to look back at my small apartment. I was a warrior, not made for this domestic life. In this world of humans, women didn't participate in the battles typically. But I was so much stronger than them. Their 'bullets' barely wounded me and I was invulnerable to fire and most shrapnel. Even if I were injured, I'd typically heal within a few hours or so, depending on the harshness of the wound.

It was then that I decided. I would enlist for the army, despite what the humans thought of it.

* * *

 **Okay. V'Aian is on Earth and has become Vivian Litay. Not quite the Vivian Blackthorn we know, but one more step in that direction. And she's decided to join the US army.**


	11. Chapter 11

I stood completely still, side-by-side with other soldiers in training. I glanced to the side and saw a large man looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I narrowed my eyes at him and he looked away quickly. I knew he was attracted to my beauty, which was exceptional compared to many of the human women, but was unnerved by my eyes. Apparently purple was not a normal eye color for humans, though blue was. I'd been receiving reactions like this since I'd arrived on Midgard.

"Good morning, Pansies!" White, our commanding officer, walked in front of us. He saw me and hesitated before moving on. "We will win this war because we have the greatest soldiers. I'm not one for long speeches, so get to work." With that, he walked off.

I sighed and glanced over. There were a few other women there, mostly short and thick muscled women. I was the person with the least amount of apparent muscle here and nearly the tallest.

I shuffled uncomfortably, adjusting the back of my uniform, which effectively hid my wings thanks to some sowing tricks I had learned from my mother a long time ago. The training officer ran by, shouting for us to follow him.

We fell in line and ran after the officer. We ran into a track in the forest. It was a couple miles before I noticed most of the people around me were having difficulty or sweating profusely. I grinned slightly at the fragility of the human race and turned my attention back to the run.

We made it to a training field about an hour later. My fellow trainees were out of breath and sweaty. I merely cocked a hip and stared at the training officer in a silent challenge.

He set us upon the obstacle course next. First was the rope wall. While the humans climbed up it slowly, I was over it in a matter of seconds, running to the next obstacle, though I was holding back to nearly human levels. Someone handed me a rifle and I slid under the barbed wire, moving quickly under. A wooden ramp appeared before me and I sped up, running up it hard and fast and stopping at the top.

A man, the same one that had been staring at me, appeared at my side and he looked at me with a cocky grin before jumping off the vertical side of the ramp. He turned back to look at me, the grin still there. I smiled back, took a small step back, than launched myself off the ramp, clear over his head. I landed a yard or so beyond him in a crouch and took off running again. I reached an open field, save for some pull-up bars, and stopped. An officer appeared nearby and gave me an approving look before moving over to talk to me.

"75 squat jumps, 54 pushups, 79 sit-ups, 20 pull ups, 300 yard run, shuttle run, 41 squat thrusts. Go." He ordered and stepped back.

The other soldier appeared nearby and the officer told him the same thing as I began performing my squat jumps. It only took about thirty seconds to do all of them and I dropped to do my pushups. That took even less time, only about twenty seconds. I flipped around to do my sit-ups. It only about thirty seconds too. I jumped back up and ran to the pull up bar. I did the pull ups in about ten more seconds.

I ran to the starting position and took off in my run. In twenty seconds, I had made it through the 300 yards. From there, I did the shuttle run in twenty-five seconds. I stopped and started the squat thrusts. Those only took me forty seconds. After I was done, I ran over and stopped at the edge of the field, where White was waiting for us.

I was barely out of breath. The rest of the soldiers in training arrived within the next few minutes and got into line around me. I saw some of the awed and jealous looks I was getting as White approached.

"Not bad," he growled, giving me a glance that told me his was impressed. "Go to the mess hall, then report back at precisely 1400 hours for combat training."

We all shouted "Yes sir!" then moved on to the mess hall.

I found myself eating in the corner of the room, sneering down at the bland food. I wasn't entirely sure what it was, but it was utterly terrible. I supposed I would have to get used to it. This wasn't Asgard or Drehania.

"Where did you learn to do that?" a man's voice asked.

I looked up to see the same guy from before looking at me, holding a tray in his hand. He sat down at the table across from me, followed by two women and four other men. They surrounded me and I sighed internally, putting up the guise that the humans had to see.

"I was a warrior where I came from," I said, my faux Nordic accent only slightly touched by the accent of my people.

The guy leaned forward, peering at me curiously "And were was that?" He jumped slightly when the guy next to him elbowed him in the side.

I chuckled lightly "Far, far away." I internally prepared myself "Norway." I extended my hand out towards him "Vivian Litay."

The man hesitated and took my hand "Walter Green." He pointed to each of his companions in order "This is William, John, Thomas, Paul, Elizabeth, and Marie."

* * *

 **Yes, much of what she does is part of WWII agility tests, with a little extra on the end.**

 **I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but I chose her to pretend to be Nordic partially due to the fact Asgardians originate from their mythology. The other reason is because Hitler's armies occupied Norway in 1940. Fleeing the invasion is a good excuse for Vivian as to why she came to the United States and had to "leave" her husband behind.**


	12. Chapter 12

Training didn't last long for me. I was well versed in warfare and had a learning curve far greater than that of the average human. Soon, I was out fighting the good fight against Nazis and their allies. It was almost too easy. Not that the fighting wasn't difficult by human standards, but my superior strength, reflexes, agility, etc made the humans far outmatched. I tore through the enemy like they were made of glass.

I saw Captain America in show shortly after he began performing for war bonds. I was filled with pride when he finally broke from the performance and began actually fighting in the war. From a distance, I admired his valor. I grieved when he disappeared and returned to my wholehearted attention to the war.

My boot camp companions; Walter, William, John, Thomas, Paul, Elizabeth, and Marie, didn't escape the war unscathed. Elizabeth, John, and Paul died in action. William ended up with battle fatigue (Previously known as shell shock and later referred to PTSD). Thomas lost a leg and Walter ended the war with a whole slew of scars from being too close to a bomb when it went off. None of my surviving friends understood how I ended up without any scars, not until years later when I visited them and I hadn't aged at all. When that happened, I had to tell them what I was and show them my wings.

After the war was over, I burrowed my own niche in the world and contacted one Peggy Carter and a Howard Stark, helping them found what would become SHIELD, though my part was far more secret than theirs.

* * *

 **Short, I know, and very vague, but I could figure out what to do with the rest of the war. I forced myself to write this because its been too long since I updated. Apologies. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

"I've never seen anything like this," Howard said softly to himself as he inspected my outstretched wings.

Peggy, who was leaning against the wall a little distance away, laughed "She is an alien, Howard."

Howard gently moved my wings, examining how they work and ignoring Peggy's comment, "How do you fly? For any person of your stature, wings would have to be far bigger than this."

I glanced back at my wings, which were each wider than I was tall. I smirked a little "My bones are lighter than those of a human. Magic helps too."

Howard snorted, turning to sketch my bone structure in my wings in his little journal, which he had been using to write down everything he got from me "Magic is just science we don't understand yet." I supposed he would use my bone structure and such for some sort of machine's structure someday.

I chuckled and laid my palm out towards him. A black spark appeared in my hand, rapidly transforming into a black flame. The glow of it caught the inventor's attention and he came over to stare at it with interest.

"I come from worlds where magic and science coexist in such a way you can't even imagine. One can't exist without the other. They are the same but so different." I said softly.

Howard stared at the flame for a long time before going over and sketching it in his book, rambling something that was probably an explanation of why my powers weren't magic and how the black magic could exist within the realm of science. I only caught about half of whatever that was.

I traded an exasperated look with Peggy, who just shrugged, before looking back at Howard, only to find him staring at me with face scrunched up, his pen poised over a little box on the page.

"How old are you?" he asked. "Twenty-six? Twenty-seven?"

I laughed internally and shook my head "More like 1500."

Peggy's bark of laughter came when Howard's mouth dropped open in shock. I laughed out loud this time and shrugged.

"1500?" Howard's voice squeaked.

"My people tend to age very slowly. A few hundred more years and I'll basically stop aging completely. The likelihood of me aging past thirty in the next two thousand years is slim. It depends on the Dregan."

Howard just stared at me for a long time before nodding and writing Dregan down, though not in my people's language, of course. In English. I felt a pang in my chest and forced it away, deep into my heart. I glanced down and saw the faint outline of the flower in my hand.

"Why are you here?" Peggy asked, finally. "Why Earth?"

I looked up at her, forcing away the sadness that raised again "My planet died. I was the only survivor."

They fell silent, not sure how to respond to that. It was quiet for a quite a while until Howard finished his examination, allowing me to stand and put my jacket back on, which hid my wings from the world.

"I'm glad to help you with SHIELD, my friends," I said softly before heading towards the door. "Feel free to call me if you need anything."


End file.
